When Gwaine Met Gwen
by Jillcb
Summary: This is just my take on the meeting of Gwen and Gwaine, it was one of my favourite scenes from the show. There is plenty of embarrassment and humour in this piece, as you would expect from Gwaine and Gwen.


Gwen was on her way back to the citadel. As for once she had time on her side, she decided to take her time walking through the lower town. Once in a while she passed someone she knew and would nod and smile at them. She was starting to enjoy herself, as usually she was always having to rush. Just for once it was nice having the chance to take in the atmosphere of the lower town, before it began to get really busy.

Seeing one of her favourite stalls she half turned to have a quick look at it. She had noticed, out of the corner of her eye, a young man walking past her, though it was only when his voice suddenly trickled over her, that she took any real notice of him.

"I believe this belongs to you." the man said, handing her a pretty flower, and a smile.

To begin with Gwen was taken aback. Being offered flowers by men in the middle of the street, was not something she was use to. For a second she wondered how to react.

"I don't think so, it's not my colour." she said, trying to sound in control and suddenly becoming aware, that people were staring at them.

"Ah well let's see." the young man had replied.

Before Gwen had the chance to do anything he had reached out, and put the flower into her hair. Once he'd done that, he took a step back to admire his handy work.

By now Gwen had taken a good look at him. He was dressed in brown trousers and a brown shirt, open at the neck. He had, she had to admit a pretty handsome face, say nothing of a dazzling smile, one that she suspected he used on ladies quite often. Gwen was determined to not allow herself to be swept off her feet, by him.

"I bet you've got a whole bunch of those to hand out." she said trying to sound unimpressed,

"No." he had replied pretending to be hurt at the suggestion. "yours is the only one truly." He showed her his empty hand.

Gwen smiled and tried to walk past him. But as she went to move past, he caught hold of her hand.

"I'm Gwaine. You haven't told me your name. You look like a Princess to me. So it's probably something like Sophia or Esmeralda. That's it. Princess Esmeralda."

He suddenly bowed to Gwen, much to her embarrassment.

All of a sudden Gwen could feel her face getting redder, as she realised by now they were attracting a crowd of curious people. Attempting to regain her composure, she tried to take back her hand, but he remained holding it firmly.

It sounded as if his voice was suddenly getting really loud, to Gwen. "Stop it, people are staring." She said feeling very flustered all of a sudden.

"Not until you tell me you're name." he smiled.

"It's Gwen." she said louder, than she intended. She realised she probably wasn't coping with the attention that well. How she wished she could be calm and cool, but every time she tried to look composed, all she noticed was his darting playful eyes, beaming at her.

"There. That wasn't so hard was it?" he asked with raise of the eyebrows, and a grin.

Gwen suddenly realised that Gwaine was not going to give up anything easily. She suspected that flirting came very easily to the young man, unlike her! Thinking of work, she attempted to walk past him, but to her horror he was too quick again. Before she could get away, he had taken her bag from her. To her exasperation, Gwaine was always a step ahead.

"Let me carry that. A princess should not have to lump her washing around." he said, sounding most concerned.

"Unfortunately I'm not a princess." she said, trying to keep her temper, though in truth she could feel laughter not too far away.

"Ah but you see, you are to me." Gwaine drooled, looking at her in a most appealing manner.

Suddenly Gwen began to laugh, it all got too much for her, and she certainly couldn't fault his perseverance. She realised maybe the easiest way out of it, was just to laugh with him. There was a side to her that was actually flattered, she had to admit to herself. As she looked at him again, she couldn't help but notice his playful eyes, and lovely smile.

He would certainly be a catch for somebody, she conceded to herself. Before she got the chance to get too attached to him, she then thought of Arthur, and smiled. If Gwaine only knew whom he was trying to chat up. The thought suddenly made her laugh out loud. Somehow she had the feeling that Arthur would not be so amused.

"This isn't working is it?" he sighed, with a lopsided smile.

"No, not really. But l like that you tried and that you don't give up easily." Gwen took out the flower from her hair, and handed it back, hoping she hadn't bruised his ego too much. "Here you'd better have this, in case someone else takes your fancy. "

With a last smile at him, she began to walk away from him,.

"I've only eyes for you." his voice called after her.

"I'm sure."

She laughed and with that she turned away and walked more briskly towards the citadel. As she did so though, she couldn't help but play back the scene in her mind. She smiled to herself as she thought of his friendly and mischievous face, and that dazzling smile of his. Despite everything, she found herself hoping that this wouldn't be the last time, she saw the young man, and for the rest of that day, she had a smile on her face.


End file.
